


Warlilly

by Ghostdud



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostdud/pseuds/Ghostdud
Summary: Palmon x agumon rated m not for kidsThis takes place after the end of adventure season 1 but before 02 might make a sequel  that takes place after tri





	Warlilly

After the digi destined left it was kinda lonely and the other digimon didn’t anyone to talk to since most of their friends were either being reborn the defeat of the dark masters the digimon were saddened by their best friends leaving them behind and grew close to each other scavenging food with each other fighting off bad digimon and just living their life though they would get alone time to think or just relax after battle one day palmon and agumon we’re sparring in battle just for fun secretly they both had a secret crush and both were going into the digimon equivalent of heat  
Agumon used pepper breath to try hit her but before he could he got hit by poison ivy and getting thrown to the ground  
Palmon: hey agumon you should get better at the way you fight  
Agumon: you wanna try that with digivolutions  
Palmon: sure why not it could be fun  
As they digivolved into togemon  
While agumon digivolved into greymon  
Togemon started off strong with multiple jabs to knock wargreymon to the floor but greymon decided to keep it further with a nova blast hitting togemon though it almost knocked her down she used her needle needle spray to hurt him it hit but instead of falling down and losing he decided to use his horn to ram her he charged at her togemon tried to grab greymon and throw him to Th he ground but lost balance after the power from his horn hit falling down she went back to palmon  
Palmon: aww man if you hadn’t charged at me I would have won  
Agumon: sure  
Palmon: well it’s a tie we got have a third match to break it  
Agumon then transformed into war greymon while palmon digivolved into lillymom  
War greymon in head ( whoa if forgot what Lillymon looked like and what’s this feeling i have coming over me and there’s a strange feeling in my crotch) a bulge starting to come out  
Lillymon noticed and thought to herself  
(Whoa what’s with was greymons crotch it starting to expand and get bigger somethings feels wet in my crotch and he seems cute) but she just passed it off as her trying to think about how nervous she was war greymon was a powerful digivolution and it takes some Strategy to even go against him yet beat him she though Lillymon decided she was gonna try anyway she tried to throw him off and take him out before he could attack by using her flower cannon war greymon was able to dodge it with ease greymon then used his claws to cut Lillymon Lilly fell out of the sky to the ground by before she did she used another flower cannon unlike the last one this hit him he was also going towards the ground when he lanes he saw his chest armor was trashed so he just threw it away he went to go find Lillymon and he saw her also trying to find him except this time her chest was exposed her dressed ripped showing off a bra made of 2 petals tied with a vine while greymons chest was also exposed showing off his chest and 6 pack Lillymon was enamored with his body and muscular it was amazing as her nipples started to harden it showed through her flower bra with her crotch start to get wet with panties like her bra except only made of 1 petal something also started to happen to wargreymon as his crotch started to feel tighter with his armor on Lilly mon started to take notice and so did wargreymon wondering Lillymon took off wargreymons crotch armor and wargreymon had a huge cock  
Lillymon: (he’s a monster and what’s this feeling)  
Wargreymon: what are you doing  
Lillymon started to suck on his cock  
Wargreymon was in amazement at how wonderful Lillymon started to use her tongue then it was pure ecstasy after a minute wargreymon seed was on Lillymon  
As Lillymon started to find a pond to wash offAs she started to take off her ripped dress While wargreymon took off his armor to wash off the sweat and seed still on his cock Lillymon and greymon started finding a place to sit down and wash off that’s when Lillymon kissed him on the lips and neck while wargreymons tongue entered her mouth it was snake like a fork in the tongue while being long and thin taking over her mouth and ravaging it while Lillymon allowed it letting her tongue rest and letting wargreymon take over  
While Lillymon started to enter the warm water gesturing for war greymon for come over wargreymon did as she commanded while she found a spot to lay down in the pond while wargreymon entered the water coming over to her she got into position with he legs spread out ready for wargreymon to enter wargreymon cock positioned at her entrance he entered  
Lillymon screamed of agony and pleasure she still had to adjust to his size but after a minute or so she was adjusted thats when war greymon took his first thrust it was pure ecstasy for both of them war greymon kept thrusting inside of her again and again finally after a couple hours of this finally war greymon came in Lillymon after their dance of love their transformed back into their regular forms deciding to clean up before their friends got back


End file.
